in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Full House
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & BoltBlizard Plot After a recent villain attack has wrecked the city again, several members of the gang discover that their houses have been destroyed in the process. Finding their friends in need, Red Fork and Blue Ocean decide to let their friends stay with them until the ohter houses are rebuilt. But with a house this full, things might get crazier than planned. Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Black Gem * Dark Shadow * Opposite Blast * Electra * Scorch * Blade * Neptune * Nepgear * Ib * Beta * Cirno Note: If you wish to join this story, please consult Redfork2000. Story It's a regular morning in Echo Creek. People doing their daily tasks, birds flying around, and villains attacking the city. * Bright Spark: *''Driving a airship* You'll never stop me, fools! * Red Fork: That's what you think, Bright Spark! ''Bright Spark's airship shoots lasers at Red Fork. However, the red unicorn dodges the lasers with great agility, and continues chasing the machine. * Blue Ocean: Hey, need any help, Red Fork? * Red Fork: *''playful tone* What took you so long? * Blue Ocean: I was developing this! *''shows Red Fork a weird looking gadget* * Red Fork: Huh? What's that? * Blue Ocean: Just watch and see! Blue Ocean uses his gadget to shoot a beam at Bright Spark's airship. When it impacts the airship, suddenly all the metal in Bright Spark's airship is getting rusty. The airship begins to malfunction. * Bright Spark: What? No! * Red Fork: I guess you plans are getting rusty, Bright Spark. * Blue Ocean: Thanks to the Rustgun-3000, I can cause any of Bright Spark's machines of destruction to get rusty in seconds! * Bright Spark: No way! I can't believe this! Bright Spark presses the eject button, causing him to be ejected from the airship before it crashes into several buildings. * Bright Spark: I'll get you yet, Red Crystals! * Red Fork: Come on, Bright Spark. You know you can't win! Bright Spark escapes, and his airship explodes, destroying several other buildings that were surrounding it. * Red Fork: Well, I guess our job is done here. * Blue Ocean: Yeah. What do we do about the destroyed buildings, though? * Red Fork: The repair team should be able to get working on it. Meanwhile let's... As Red Fork began to walk away, he sees a group of people, worried. * Red Fork: Uh... what's the matter? * Blast: My house! It's gone! * Alice: Same here. At least my dad is working in another city now. Otherwise, I'd probably be grounded again. * Blast: Really? * Alice: *''shrugs*'' * Tommy: My house was destroyed too. Dark Shadow and Black Gem come along. * Dark Shadow: Our base! What happened to it? * Red Fork: Uh... I can explain... * Dark Shadow: You did it!? * Black Gem: Dark Shadow, calm down. * Dark Shadow: Red Fork? * Red Fork: Hey, calm down, Dark Shadow. * Blue Ocean: Basically, Bright Spark was attacking the city, and we stopped him. But his airship ended up crashing into some buildings, destroying them. * Dark Shadow: *''closes his eyes, trying to stay calm* Ok... what do we do now? * Black Gem: That base was also our home. * Blue Ocean: Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a solution that works for everyone. ''While the ponies talk, some others come as well, seeing that their homes have been destroyed as well. (Under Construction)